


Remember

by DerekHaleGirl97



Series: Girl!Stiles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Ghost Riders take Stiles, Hurt Derek Hale, Kidnapped Stiles, POV Derek Hale, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Unresolved, Wolf Derek, derek forgets stiles, teen wolf season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekHaleGirl97/pseuds/DerekHaleGirl97
Summary: "You're going to forget me, Derek." Stiles, defeat already laced in her voice. Derek looked at her, feeling his stomach fall and his wolf growl in protest. "I won't." "Find some way to remember me, Derek." Stiles squeezed his hand tight."I will." Derek promises, holding her hand against his chest. "I will find you, Stiles. I promise." Stiles smiled sadly at Derek, tears streaming down her face. "Just remember that I love you."





	

Derek was missing something.

He felt it. 

He wasn't sure what he was missing, but he can feel the gaping hole in his chest and he wondered what he could be missing. He thinks back, trying to figure out what he lost, but nothing comes to mind. 

It begins one morning when he wakes up in his loft like normal, but his hand reaches out besides him, as if he was expecting something to be there. When his hands clutch the sheets, frowning when he notices how cold his sheets feel. Derek sits up, looking at the empty space next to him, causing him to frown more at the confusion he feels from looking at this empty space. His wolf was acting up now, whining in confusion as well, both of them wondering if there was something missing here. Derek could have sworn that there was supposed to be someone here, his wolf was sure of it, but no one was there.

Shaking off the weird feeling in his stomach, Derek gets off the bed to change clothes. He goes to his dresser, pulling out some jeans and a shirt, then finds a velvet box hidden there. He looks at it in confusion, then brushes it off, thinking it must have been from the family vault and he had forgotten that he took it with him. Derek changes and heads to the living room and is surprised with all the floral prints that decorate his loft. Since when did he decorate?

Derek then remembers that Cora made a complaint on how boring his loft was and that he should at least put some effort into his decorations. He must have taken her advice, but he finds it strange how he barely notices until now. Derek passes a picture, which both shocks and surprises him because he doesn't recall owning a picture. When he looks at it, it's of his pack: Scott, Lydia, Issac, Allison, Malia, Kira, and himself.... Wait....

Derek looks closer at the picture, noticing the wide empty space between him and Scott. Everyone is smiling, nothing looks out of the ordinary, it just strikes him at how there could be such a distance between him and Scott. Like someone should be sitting there, but Derek just can't think of who. It was all very strange, and he wonders if he had drank too much wolfsbane laced beer last night or what.

Derek just shakes it off and continues on his merry way.

***

Something is definitely going on here.

Derek knows this much.

He keeps having dreams of a girl he's never met before. A girl with long brown hair, skin dotted with moles, and a bright smile that could out shine any diamond. Derek wants to know who this girl is, his wolf seems to be calling to her or mourning her loss, but Derek doesn't know who she is. She almost reminds him of Paige, but there was something more to it. Whenever he thinks of her, the girl appears blurry in his thoughts, and he thinks he sees her in every memory he's had in the last two years.

A blurry figure next to Scott when they first met.

The smell of roses and vanilla.

A red hoodie on a small figure.

Brown eyes as wide as Bambi's.

Pink pouty lips against white cream skin.

A small arm wrapped around his chest as he struggles to keep his head above the water.

A girl in a white dress running in his direction.

Tear stained eyes as she asks where her father is.

Arms wrapped around his next as he begins to cry over Boyd's death.

The feeling of lips pressed against his and how they fit perfectly with his.

The sound of her laughter.

The gleam in her eyes.

The way she smiles wide when she sees Derek.

The way she looks at him, like he was the best thing in the world to her.

"I love you, Der. Forever and always."

Derek gasps as he sits up in his bed, eyes wide in shock. He looks around the loft, trying to look for something but not finding anything. He can still smell it. Her scent. How had he not noticed the faint smell of roses and vanilla? How had he overlooked the indention in his bed, the Dr. Pepper in his fridge he never recalls buying, or the way that his loft looked like two people lived here instead of one. Derek was missing someone, and he had every intention of finding out who.

***

He found her scent. The scent of the girl in his dreams. He finds it and it leads him into the Preserve, towards the recreational area where there was a parking space. There, he finds a rustic looking blue jeep, dirty from the weather and leaves covering it like it had been there for days. Derek goes to it, opening the unlocked door and the scent hits him like a wreaking ball. It overwhelms his senses and his wolf is going crazy, chanting the same word in his head over and over again.

Mate. Mate. Mate. Mate.

Derek frowns in confusion but soon finally realizes that the girl from his dreams was his mate. His heart swells in joy, having realized that once a very not long time ago, there was someone who loved him and cared for him. Someone he called his and knew for sure she had called him hers. He can smell himself in this jeep, faint but strong, mixed in with hers among other things. He can also smell fear, anguish, loss, and sadness. All very much his, and also a lot of hers as well.

Derek wants to know what happened to his mate. Where is she? Is she in danger? Did she runaway? Get killed by hunters? What happened to the girl he can't remember? Why can't he remember her at all?

Questions swirled around in his head, trying to find answers but nothing would help. He felt lost once more, not knowing who or where his mate was, but he knew for certain that he was going to find her. Where ever she was. Who ever she was.

Derek was about to leave when he heard something in the back of his mind.

Remember...

***

Derek was digging through his drawers, trying to find any trace that the girl was here. He only found his clothes, but he could smell floral landry detergent, that's want gave his mate that rose smell. Her scent was already faded, but he had to have something. To remind himself that he was not going crazy, that the girl he loved was real. He searched and searched until he couldn't find anything. He growls in frustration and yanks the drawer off the shelf and tosses it to the ground.

Since he first discovered that he had a mate, Derek told Scott, hoping that maybe he would recall who his mate was. However, Scott didn't have any recollection of his mate, not did he think Derek had a mate at all. He insisted that he did, his wolf wouldn't lie to him and he even showed Scott the jeep he found. Scott recognized the jeep, but it didn't belong to his mate, but to the sheriff of the town. Derek realized that his mate must have been the Sheriff's daughter, and that's when he had a memory of a little girl.

She was eleven, sporting pigtails and her eyes were wide with wonder. She had sat next to him in the hospital that night his family died. She was visiting her Mom at the time, and she came over when he was crying alone into his hands. Laura was talking to the police, so he had to wait in the waiting room for her.

"Don't be sad." the girl told him, taking a seat next to him. "Pretty boys shouldn't cry."

"Leave me alone." Derek choked, not wanting to look at the girl who reminded him of his younger sister just because they looked the same age.

"Mama says I should leave people alone, but I won't when their sad. They need to smile and be happy." the girl went on.

"I can't be happy," Derek responds, finally looking at her.

"You can't now," She shrugs and smiles sadly at him. "But you will later."

"Sweetheart? Come here, Mom's asking for you." Derek hears the new Sheriff call and the girl is gone from his side.

Derek sighs, rubbing his hand over his face. He slides down to the floor, his face in his hands as he fells the frustrations fill his mind. How can he not remember his mate? Was it his fault that she was missing? He wanted to know, to see if he could find her and see if he can save her. She could be anywhere, maybe even under his nose of behind him and he wouldn't even know it.

When he runs his hands down his face, he notices something. He looks down and sees the sleeve of his old sweater hiding under his bed. He grabs it. It was his old baseball sweater he got at the team's fundraiser back in his high school years. The scent of it was moldy, but the roses and vanilla was fresh, like his mate had warn it many times, so much that her scent was imprinted into the fabric like spilling perfume on a rug. He takes a big sniff, letting the scent warm his chest as memories flood into his mind.

***

"You're on privet property." Derek scolds the two teens in front of him. The girl that was standing next to the boy was the most beautiful thing Derek had ever seen. If he hadn't noticed the werewolf standing next to her, he would be gawking at her.

"Sorry, Man, we didn't know." Her voice was musical, making his heart flutter and his wolf howl in excitement. Derek wasn't sure why he was acting up like this.

This only happened when he found his mate.

***

"Stiles, get out." Derek snaps at her, wanting her to leave as he dresses himself after having slept with her English teacher.

"No! I want to know why! Why did you do this to me? First you make me think you were dead, then you go and sleep with my teacher and now you're asking me to leave? After all those times we've kissed, even though those times always had to be when you're dying? Why Derek? Why lead me on like this? WHY?!" Stiles demanded, determined to get some answers from the brooding Alpha.

"Because I love you!" Derek shouts, turning to Stiles. "I love you, and I want to be with you, but I can't! I'm broken! Damaged! Everything good in my life ends up being taken from me, and the last thing I want is to drag you down with me. You can't be apart of my world, Stiles. It would kill me if I ended up losing you."

"It doesn't matter, Derek!" Stiles looks at him in disbelief. "Your world is my world. Has been since the moment Scott was bit because of me. Its apart of my life now, and I can't stop it anymore than you can. I love you too, Derek! There. I admit it. I am in love with you, and I hate it. I hate how you always push me away. I hate how you have this power over me, not because you're an alpha, but because you make me want to be with you all the time just by looking at me! Your mood swings give me whiplash, you make me question my morals. You make me defend you from Scott, because I know you're not the kind of guy that loves killing people. Yet, you always prove me wrong! You're an asshat and a jerk, but I don't care because I love you!"

"Then stop loving me!" Derek yells back.

"I can't!" Stiles shouts.

"We don't work, Stiles. Our relationship is going to be toxic, we can't be together! Not like this!" Derek argues.

"I know..." Stiles sighs, looking down defeated.

"Then we agree," Derek sighs as well, his wolf acting up again, wanting to make his claim. "This has to stop,"

"It just did," Stiles says, looking back up to look into Derek's eyes.

Derek stared into her brown amber colored eyes. Her lips parted a bit, those lips calling to him. Derek tried to refrain himself, trying to keep his wolf under control. He wanted her. He wanted her so badly, but she was right. This has to stop, stop with dancing around the obvious and try to move on, but he honestly didn't want to. He couldn't imagine living the rest of his life not having Stiles in his life.

So, instead of turning away from her, he places his hands on both sides of her face and pulls her into a searing kiss. Immediately, the kiss becomes desperate and Stiles is pulling him closer to her body. Her hands card through the hairs on the back of his neck, his trailing to her hips and pulling hers against his. Derek tears away her top, leaving her in her bra before picking her up and letting Stiles wrap her legs around his waist.

Derek carries her to his room, their lips locked in a heated kiss.

***

￼

"Let her go," Derek growls, looking at the creature that has possessed his mate. She was standing in the middle of the loft, her father, Chris Argent, Allison and himself surrounded Stiles. She had this twisted look in her eyes, nothing like the warm amber eyes he was used to. In fact, her eyes were darker, bags under her eyes, and a wicked smirk on her lips. She looked at Derek in amusement, a flash flicked in her eyes as a cruel smile painted her face.

"Aw, does the big bad Alpha miss his mate? Oh wait, you're not an alpha anymore." Stiles smirks at Derek as he growls at her.

"Shut up." Derek snaps, hating the way the Nogitsune is making Stiles look dark. Evil. Everything that wasn't the love of his life. If he could, he would make the Nogitsune pay for ever taking over his mate's mind. For hurting her. For breaking her with her dead mothers diseases.

"No, don't think so." Stiles giggles in a sick way. "Telling you her thoughts is much better. Derek, did you even know Stiles had called for you? Cried out for you to help her, but you weren't there. She screamed and screamed for you, but you didn't show up. Didn't save her like you promised. Now she's gone, and you'll never get her back."

This tugged against Derek's heart. No, Stiles couldn't be gone. She was still in there, fighting for control. He couldn't lose her like this. Then Derek realized that the Nogitsune was lying, Stiles wouldn't leave him like this. He growled at her, hating her even more.

"You can't save her, Der. You're going to lose her, you know that, right?" Stiles asked and Derek just growls.

"Over my dead body." Derek yells and launches himself at her.

***

￼

Derek rests his hands on the table, feeling himself being drained of his power. Whatever Kate did to him was taking his werewolf abilities from him. He can no longer feel his wolf, he couldn't feel the connection between him and Stiles. Derek didn't want to lose her again, not like this. What if Stiles doesn't want to be with human Derek? What if he wasn't good enough for his mate anymore?

Derek sighs in frustration, hating feeling to vulnerable like this. This must what Stiles feels all the time. Wishing he could do something, yet having no power to do them. How was he supposed to protect her now? How?

"Derek?" Stiles calls, entering the loft in hesitation. She hasn't been around much because of the whole Benefactor shit, and she's been helping Lydia try to decode the deadpool. That, and Derek has been so focused on trying to find Kate and figure out what she did to him back in Mexico.

"Hey," Stiles says to him, coming to his side and taking his hand in hers. "You okay?"

"No." Derek sighs and rubs his face with his hands. "I'm losing my powers, Stiles. I'm not a werewolf anymore."

"It's okay, Der." Stiles tries to comfort him, but he pulls away from her.

"No! It's not okay! I have always been a werewolf, Stiles! I was born as one!  This is the only thing I know, because I was like this since birth. I wouldn't know how to be human if I tried!" Derek growls, more mad at himself. He hates Stiles seeing him like this, a weak no good wolf. Hell, not a wolf anymore.

Stiles sighs, going to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. She puts her head against his back and breathes in his scent. "I know. I know how vulnerable you must feel right now. You had something so important to you be taken from you, and you feel lost without it. But you still have me."

Derek feels Stiles' arms tighten around his waist, and he places a hand over both of hers.

"I'm still here, Derek." Stiles continues, pressing her lips against his back. "I love you, werewolf or not. No matter what. If you lose your powers, then I'll teach you how to be human."

Derek turns in her arms, watching as she smiles reassuringly at him.

"We'll be human together, and we'll be together because even if you're not a werewolf, I'm still your mate and you're still mine. I love you, and I rather have you, no matter what you are, human or werewolf, you're still my Derek." Stiles says, borrowing into his chest.

Derek smiles and wraps his arms tightly around Stiles. Pulling her to his body as much as possible. She was right. Derek still loved her, no matter if he was mated to her or not. He would always choose Stiles and he was glad he still had her. After everything they've been through, he still has Stiles. She still loved him and that's all that mattered to Derek.

Derek pressed his lips against Stiles' forehead, holding her and planning to never let her go.

***

"Stiles! Run!" Derek calls after her. They were running through the Preserve, trying to outrun their pursuers. Derek can hear the heavy footfalls of the horses they rode coming closer and closer. They were after Stiles, they wanted her because she had witnessed them taking that boy they found. According to Deaton, whoever witnesses the hunt becomes the hunted. Derek needed to get Stiles out of here, out of Beacon Hills, far away so they wouldn't take her.

Stiles was panting now, her hands clutched to his as Derek lead them back to her jeep. Derek huffed out in relief as he saw the jeep, then pushed forward, his wolf begging him to get his mate to safety. Derek and Stiles climbed into the jeep, both out of breath as Derek grabs her keys and forces it into the ignition. With a turn of the key, the jeep's engine sputtered to life, but it was weak and nearly dies. Derek growls in frustration, slamming the wheel with his hand and spewing curse words.

"Come on you piece of crap!" Derek roared, turning the ignition again. "Come on!"

"Derek..." Stiles gasped in fear, making Derek look up to see them. They were all on horses, surrounding the jeep and all staring at them. At Stiles. Derek's hand immediately took hers and began to get out but she remained still.

"Stiles, what are you doing, you have to get out of here!" Derek says, his voice desperate and pleading.

"There's no time." Stiles says, turning to look at Derek. "It's too late,"

"No! I won't lose you! I can't!" Derek protests, growling under his breath. Stiles had tears in her eyes, both her hands grasping his now.

"You're going to forget me, Derek." Stiles, defeat already laced in her voice.

Derek looked at her, feeling his stomach fall and his wolf growl in protest. "I won't."

"Find some way to remember me, Derek." Stiles squeezed his hand tight.

"I will." Derek promises, holding her hand against his chest. "I will find you, Stiles. I promise."

Stiles smiled sadly at Derek, tears streaming down her face. "Just remember that I love you."

With that, Stiles' door was ripped open by one of the ghost riders. It grabbed the back of Stiles' leather jacket and yanks her out of the jeep.

"Stiles!" Derek screams, feeling her hands being ripped out of his. He tries to chase after them, but by the time he gets out, they are already gone.

Derek falls to his knees, almost close to sobbing as he repeats one word to himself like a mantra.

"Remember. Remember. Remember..."

***

Derek clutches the sweater to his chest, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks as he looks up. His eyes flash blue and his wolf begins to howl in realization. The words repeat in his mind, and it feels like he can't breath.

"Remember that I love you,"

"Stiles..." Derek breathes.


End file.
